survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 10 - Live Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif Dzisiaj marynarz odpłynie z domu, Sebastian zostanie znokoutowany albo Madison dowie się, że głosują widzowie, but WHO GOES? YOU DECIDE! center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Cornel został nową Głową Domu. Nominował on Aarona i Felixa do eksmisji. Aaron stracił nad sobą kontrolę i zaczął okłamywać mieszkańców, że jest biedny i mieszka na ulicy. Dom natomiast nominował Madison. Niespodziewanie Aaron wygrał zadanie o veto. Jarvis Sans zaproponował Sebastiana jako replacement nominee. Cornel posłuchał się swojego kochanka i na miejsce Aarona zasiadł Sebastian. TONIGHT: Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? 100px 100px 100px oraz kto zostanie nową Głową Domu? To wszystko w dzisiejszym odcinku! 600px Addie Chen: Uczestnicy nadal nie odkryli tożsamości Impostera, a czasu cały czas ubywa. Jeśli nie uda im się go wykryć do końca piątego tygodnia - dom zostanie opętany przez piekielne postacie. Zanim do tego dojdzie...musimy się dowiedzieć kto dzisiaj odpadnie. Felix? Madison czy Sebastian... Dzień 15, Noc'Aaron: Trzecia ceremonia veto zakończona.' *wszyscy uczestnicy przytulają się do siebie* 100px Mam nadzieję ze tak jak poprzednio zostanę ocalona przez innych. Bo jak wiadomo jestem jedyna swoim rodzaju. 100px Cornel posłuchał mojej rady i nominował Sebastiana. Teraz wszystko w waszych rękach, widzowie. Mam nadzieję, że to on opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. 100px Kochani proszę nie głosujcie na mnie, ja jestem tylko biednym rybakiem, błagam ja muszę przetrwać chociaż jeszcze tydzień, NIE CHCĘ WRACAĆ NA MORZE. 100px Mam nadzieję, że grę opuści Sebastian. Liczę na to, że widzowie staną w mojej obronie i wyeliminują osobę, która wyrządziła mi krzywdę. 100px Cornel nominował Sebastiana, który napastował Tsunami i jest wrogiem Felicii. Taka nominacja mnie cieszy, ale HoH mówił mi, że planuje backdoor na Yuu. Widać, że ktoś chyba siedzi w jego głowie...albo raczej bokserkach. Tajfun nie atakuje, przez to tylko jestem coraz bogatsza *śmieje się*. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px Portia postanawia pójść do Felixa. Kobieta darzy go wsparciem i współczuciem z racji że jest nominowany. Pociesza go, że jest na tyle fajny, że przetrwa ten week i ludzie będą woleli wyrzucić nudną dziwkę Madison albo damskiego boksera Sebastiana. Kobieta przytula go i namawia do pójścia do basenu. 100px Felix to naprawdę super gość. Może jest trochę cichy i w ogóle, ale myślę że nadajemy na tych samych falach. Gdyby był czarny i zmienił płeć to kto wie? Felix wyznaje Portii, że jest przerażony nominacją. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał jego karierę w domu wielkiego brata. Zdradza kobiecie, że ma nadzieję, że to Madison odejdzie z domu - Felix nie złapał z nią żadnego kontaktu. Mężczyzna chętnie godzi się na basenową propozycję Portii. 100px No cóż, teraz wszystko w rękach widzów. Mam nadzieję, że publika jest zawistna i zaściankowa, i zagłosuje na Madison. W koncu to piękna kobieta, w której powodzi się w życiu. Ludzie nie lubią takich "ideałów". Poza tym, w domu jest zbyt kaloryczne jedzenie jak na jej figurę. 100px Zastanawiam się czy Felicia ma stringi w księżyce lub gwiazdki bo ma tyłek nie z tej ziemi. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px Diamond z Portią w łazience przyglądają się sobie w lusterkach i rozmawiają o makijażu. W rzeczywistości mają nadzieję, że z pomieszczenia w końcu wyjdzie Madison, która przesiaduje tam już trzy godziny, a one chciały porozmawiać o grze i wziąć wspólny prysznic. 100px Madison jest niemożliwa! Dlaczego ona tyle przesiaduje w tej łazience? Musi być naprawdę w kiepskim stanie, że została nominowana i nie chce pokazywać się innym. Niby miała iść się golić, a jej nogi nadal są zarośnięte, więc oszukała nas. Diamond z Portią w końcu postanawiają poprosić Madison, żeby wyszła z prysznica, bo one też chcą z niego skorzystać, jednak dziewczyna nie reaguje na ich słowa. Zdenerwowana Portia mówi, że jak stamtąd zaraz nie wyjdzie to sama tak wtargnie i wytarga ją za kudły. Diamond wpada na pomysł, by zaczęły porozumiewać się językiem migowym, a wtedy nikt nie będzie słyszał co mówią. Portia się zgadza i zaczyna wyzywać Madison od najgorszych po migowemu. Diamond jest zadowolona, że Black Girls Alliance nadal jest bezpieczny. 100px Madison nie chciała wyjść z tej łazienki i bezczelnie nas podsłuchiwała, więc wpadłyśmy na pomysł, że nie damy jej tej satysfakcji i będziemy porozumiewać się po migowemu! Tutaj słychać wszystko, nawet jeśli gada się szeptem, dlatego może to nam pomóc w zachowaniu naszego sojuszu w sekrecie. 100px Black Girls Alliance miewa się wspaniale. Razem z Diamond doskonale sprawujemy władzę nad nim. Tylko Rita jakaś cicha jest ostatnio. Słyszałam ploty że na zadaniu o Głowę Domu zagłosowała za tym że Yuu był lepszym HoH od Tsunami. Ritę popierdoliło. Dzień 16 Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Sebastian znajduje Ritę samą w kuchni, przygotowującą sałatkę owocową. Zasmuciło go bycie nominowanym i zadziwiło stwierdzenie Cornela, jakoby ten nie wiedział kim jest, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sebastian był w centrum uwagi ostatnich odcinków jako ofiara kłamstw Tsunami i dosyć się nagadał w towarzystwie wszystkich domowników. Chłopak obiecuje Ricie, że cokolwiek się stanie to ma jego pełne wsparcie i mówi, że ma nadzieję, że jeśli nie on, to ona wygra ten program. Podaje dziewczynie wizytówkę, mówiąc jej, żeby zadzwoniła do niego po programie, gdyż zrobi z niej gwiazdę jakiej jeszcze świat nie widział. Przytula dziewczynę przez parę sekund i całuje namiętnie, starając się zapamiętać tę chwilę na dłużej i w głębi duszy mając nadzieję, że nie są to ich ostatnie chwile razem w domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px Mam nadzieję, że pozostali uczestnicy nie okażą się zwykłymi przydupasami Tsunami i pokażą, że mają własne zdanie i trzeźwy rozum, stając po stronie ofiary a nie oprawcy. Najbardziej mi szkoda Rity. Zależy mi na niej i nie chcę jej samej tu zostawać. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to koniec mojej przygody z Big Brotherem. A nawet jeśli to i tak wiem, że Ameryką mnie pokochała i zostanę bohaterem narodowym, który nie poddał się podstępom łgarzy i krętaczy tego świata. Ja tymczasem, jeśli opuszczę dom w tym odcinku, udam się na zasłużony odpoczynek w Dubaju. Muszę odreagować ten cały experience poprzez skydiving, after all! 100px Nie wierzę, ja po prostu w to nie wierzę. Dlaczego Cornel zachował się jak męska dziwka i nominował mojego faceta tylko dlatego, że jest ze mną w dobrej relacji? Nie spodziewałam się po mężczyźnie takiego obrotu sprawy oraz faktu, że Cornel zechce wykorzystać moją więź z Sebastianem przeciwko mnie. Pozostaje mi nadzieja w widzach, że mojemu facetowi oraz przyszłemu menedżerowi uda się przetrwać ten tydzień. Jeżeli nie, to ten dom stanie się piekłem. Rita obejmuje Sebastiana, po czym uroniła kilka łez, dała namiętnego całusa swojemu chłopakowi i mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Kobieta wyznaje, że czuje się osamotniona, nie mając z domownikami głębszych więzi oraz relacji. Nie rozumie też zachowania Tsunami oraz jej oskarżeń pod jego adresem, udając przed nią swoją sojuszniczkę. Kobieta nie chce i nie pozwoli sobie na tego typu zachowania oraz sprowadzi Tsunami na ziemię w najbliższym czasie przy wszystkich mieszkańcach, aby ci poznali prawdę o niej oraz jej fałszywej grze. Sebastian pyta o Portię oraz Diamond, czyją stronę bardziej popierają. Rita sama nie wie i uważa, że powinna to też rozwiązać, aby mieć pewność, na czym kobieta stoi, jeżeli chce popchnąć swoją grę do przodu. 100px Tsunami ma dar przekonywania. Nie mogę jej tego odmówić, ale jej wyrachowanie przechodzi pojęcie. Jak ona śmiała mi to zrobić? W ogóle, to dlaczego zachowuje się jak dziwka, podchodząc i przymilając się do każdego z facetów? To przecież wygląda niesmacznie i pokazuje jej brak akceptacji swoją osobą. Po tym widoku dotarło do mnie, jaki ja prowadziłam tryb życia sprzed laty i jestem jednego pewna. Nie wrócę do niego. To czysty szatan wcielony, który przejmuje kontrolę nad twoim umysłem i ciągnie cię do uzależnień. Nie życzę kobiecie źle, ale jeżeli ona nic z tym nie zrobi, skończy tragicznie. 100px 100px 100px 100px Gdyby tak być nagle dla wszystkich miły nawet dla Cornela? Może by tak posłuchać wskazówek Rity i Diamond? Aaron przygotowuje śniadanie dla Cornela następnego ranka z karteczką, że przeprasza za swoje wczorajsze zachowanie. Zaraz po tym, gdy Aaron przygotował śniadanie dla Cornela przygotowuje śniadanie dla Diamond tylko w zupełności takie, aby jej poszło w cycki i dupę. Diamond jest zniesmaczona tym, co widzi na talerzu, ale nie chcąc robić przykrości Aaronowi postanawia trochę skosztować. Bierze kęs i zbiera się jej na wymioty, ale mówi, że jest pyszne, bo Aaron w ostatnim czasie dużo przeżył i nie chce go ranić. 100px Aaron może nie jest najlepszym kucharzem, ale są inne rzeczy w których radzi sobie świetnie jak przytulanie czy całowanie. Moim zdaniem jego danie było za tłuste i dziwne w smaku. Doceniam jego gest, widać, że się stara. Cornel na oczach Aarona wyrzuca jedzenie do śmietnika. Mówi, ze nie zamierza jeść od bezdomnego i nie chce się zarazić żadnymi chorobami. 100px Aaron jest obrzydliwy. Nie zamierzam nic od niego jeść. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px Felix spotyka przygnębionego Sebastiana w salonie. Postanawia się do niego przysiąść. Mówi mu, że ma nadzieję, że oboje przetrwają eksmisję. Felix wyznaje mu także, jak wiele znaczy dla niego ta znajomość. Odmieniła go i sprawiła, że stał się o wiele lepszym człowiekiem... 100px Sebastian to jedyna osoba z domu kórej tak naprawdę zaufałem. Czuję, że znalazłem w nim prawdziwego przyjaciela. To chujowe, że oboje jesteśmy nominowani. Na szczęście jest szansa, że żaden z nas nie odpadnie, co pozwoli nam w przyszłości zemścić się na Cornelu i Aaronie. Sebastian dziękuje Felixowi za te miłe słowa i mówi, że również ma nadzieję, że oboje przetrwają do następnego odcinka. Oboje siedzą przygnębieni na kanapie, kontemplując swoją aktualną sytuację i jednocześnie ciesząc się, że mają w sobie nawzajem oparcie. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px Dan źle się poczuł. Podczas gdy inni spiskowali i rozmawiali o krokodylach, ten położył się spać. Obudził się dopiero następnego dnia z ogromnym bólem głowy. Przypomniały mu się czasy, gdy podejrzewał u siebie HIV, którym mógł się zarazić w więzieniu. Poprosił wielkiego brata o możliwość zrobienia badań. Plik:Eviction_Night_3.png Za chwilę po przerwie...Felix, Madison albo Sebastian pożegna się z domem Wielkiego Brata. Oni nadal walczą o wasze głosy: 500px 500px 500px Plik:Eviction-night.gif Jeszcze dzisiaj odbędzie się zadanie o Głowę Domu, ale zanim do tego dojdzie...zobaczmy co się działo jeszcze dzisiaj... Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px Felix ma przeczucie, że to on dzisiaj odejdzie z domu wielkiego brata. Postanawia więc porozmawiać z Parul i podziękować dziewczynie ze wiele interesujących rozmów o rasizmie i hodowli ryżu. W ramach podziękowań daje dziewczynie jego szczęśliwe ziarenko ryżu, które pochodzi z jego pierwszej podróży morskiej. Mówi dziewczynie, że ma nadzieję, że ta wygra pogram i pokona tych wszystkich popaprańców. Parul przytula Felixa i zyczy mu zeby przetrwal te eksmisje. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie podarował jej ryżu i bardzo ceni sobie ten dar. Parul odpowiada, że w domu ozłoci je i powiesi w ramce nad łóżkiem. 100px Łamie mi serce to, że Felix jest zagrożony. Nie nadaje się d otej gry. Jestem zbyt emocjonalna. 100px 100px 100px 100px Dziewczyny jedzą ciastka z wróżbą. Parul otwiera swoje i czyta "Ktoś na kim ci zależy jest z tobą nieszczery". Portia odpowiada, że to pewnie chodzi o Cornela. Tsunami i Diamond przytakują. Parul mówi, że pewnie mają rację, ale w takim towarzystwie jakie ma teraz nie potrzebuje faceta, który nie potrafi się zdecydować na to co chce. Woli swoje ulubione, silne kobiety. Portia przybija jej piątke i mówi, że to jedna z najmądrzejszych rzeczy jakie powiedziała w tym domu. Tsunami wyciąga swoje ciastko z wróżbą i nagle zaczyna pluć. Okazało się, że ktoś wsadził do ciastka pastę rybną. Tsunami po tym jak wszystko zwymiotowała stwierdza, że to na pewno był Yuu, bo jedyną bronią jaką ma to ryby. 100px Moja relacja z Cornelem jest skomplikowana. A jakie najlepsze lekarstwo na to? Upicie się z przyjaciółkami! Mam nadzieję tylko, że Portia mnie nie pomyli z krokodylem po tylu lampkach. Portia jest oburzona tym co Tsunami znalazła w swojej wróżbie i zaczyna krzyczeć, że to na pewno sprawka Yuu. Kobieta jest pewna, że chłopak miał zamiar otruć i zamordować camgirl. Mówi do swoich koleżanek, że nie mogą tego zlekceważyć i zrobić coś w tej sprawie, bo Grodnerka ma pewnie na to wyjebane. Portia łapie Diamond za ręce i prosi ją aby poszła zniszczyć Yuu i tłumaczy, że ona nie może bo miała ostatnio ostrzeżenie za złe zachowanie. 100px Skończyło się babci sranie! Ogłaszam rewolucję! Ktoś musi zrobić porządek w tym chlewie raz na zawsze! 100px Jak dla mnie Yuu jest odrażający. Naprawdę. Trzeba być bardzo nudnym człowiekiem, jeżeli jedyną charakterystyczną rzeczą w tobie jest to, że nosisz przy sobie zdechłą rybę. Nie wiem, co on tu robi, powinien iść na jakiś kurs posiadania osobowości. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px 100px Felicia słysząc pogłoski o tym, że Jarvis jest gejem i podrywa jej przyjaciela podchodzi do niego i po krótkiej rozmowie pyta czy naprawdę mu się podoba Cornel. Dodaje, że nie powinien go kusić, bo w końcu wybrał Parul, a nie chce aby kobieta była zraniona z jego powodu. Felicia obawia sie, że w pewnym momencie Cornel może zażądać zakazu zbliżania. Widząc Felicię i Jarvisa podchodzi Diamond zaciekawiona rozmową. Wyznaje, że do niej ma zakaz zbliżania się już 5 mężczyzn, więc to poważna sprawa, dlatego Jarvis powinien hamować swoje potrzeby. Felicia żartobliwie mówi, że jeśli się nie opanuje to dziewczyny podwiążą mu jaja. 100px To prawda, że 5 mężczyzn ma zakaz zbliżania się do mnie. To były ciężkie czasy, szkoda gadać. Ciągle jakieś rozprawy, wyczerpywało mnie to psychicznie. Myślę, że faceci mają to do siebie, że oni chcą mieć cię na własność. A ja nigdy taka nie byłam i nigdy taka nie będę. Jestem niezależną kobietą. Jarvis poprawił Felicię i jej powiedział, że nie jest gejem. Po czym wziął plastikowy kubek ze sobą i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie ma ochoty teraz rozmawiać z Felicią. 100px Oj, chyba uraziłam Jarvisa. A przecież jestem osoba bardzo tolerancyjną! Ja dla jego dobra przekazywałam mu takie informacje, a on mnie olewa. Niedorzeczne. Niech lepiej uważa, bo jak jeszcze raz zachowa się tak ignorancko to już nie będę taka uprzejma. I odczepienie się od Cornela też byłoby genialnym pomysłem, niech go nie traktuje jak swojej dziwki! 100px Felicia chyba się pomyliła. Nie jestem jej dzieckiem i nie zamierzam słuchać jej porad. Nie obchodzi mnie, co ona sobie myśli, a na dodatek to ja z nią założyłem sojusz tydzień temu, a ona już o tym zapomniała. Felicia powinna wrócić lepiej do szkoły podstawowej i nauczyć się liczyć. Niech się interesuje sobą. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Jarvis zauważa Felixa w kuchni. Postanowił go pocieszyć. Na pewno w przyszłości przyda mu się jeszcze jakiś sojusznik. Z tego co zauważył, to Felix jest outsiderem, a więc czemu tego nie wykorzystać? Felix jest w typie Jarvisa. Bardzo podoba mu się jego budowa ciała oraz wąsy. Natomiast nie przyjechał tutaj, żeby się zakochać. Cornela jedynie wykorzystuje, ponieważ wie o tym, że jest silny fizycznie i może wygrywać za niego zadania. Po chwili Jarvis zapytał się Felixa, jak się czuje. 100px Felix jest sam. Nie ma nikogo. Przyda mi się nowy sojusznik. Felix odpowiada Jarvisowi, że czuje się chujowo. Nienawidzi, kiedy nie ma kontroli na to, co się dzieje. Mówi Jarvisowi, że ma nadzieję na pozostanie w domu i dokonaniu zemsty na Cornelu. 100px Dziękuje Ci Felix, że mi o tym powiedziałeś! Spodziewaj się, że powiem to Cornelowi, a następnie jego sojusznikom, że chcesz ich wyrzucić. Nie ma za co. Jarvis zdezorientowany spojrzał na Felixa. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego mówi mu o tym, że chce się zemścić na Cornelu. Po pierwsze, dlaczego on to publicznie oznajmia? Cornel jest dobrze ustawiony w tej grze. Gra z Tsunami oraz Parul. Także Cornel przez najbliższe tygodnie będzie bezpieczny. Jeśli chce go wyrzucić, to będzie sam musiał wygrać zadanie o HoH. Jarvis pokiwał głową i życzył mu powodzenia z wygraniem. Po czym sobie poszedł. 100px Moje życie w tej grze obecnie wisi na włosku, więc to oczywiste, że będę wygłaszał kontrowersyjne wypowiedzi. W tej grze nie ma czasu na bezpieczne granie i lizanie dupy tym, którzy mają obecnie większą władzę. Już lepiej być niewidzialnym. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px Yuu po tym Tsunami i Cornel oblali go uryną od rana planował zemstę, w tym celu pożyczył sobie ulubiony kubek Dana i nasikał do niego po brzegi. Następnie kręcąc się po domu czekał na odpowiednią chwilę gdy Tsunami i Cornel będą gdzieś razem żeby załatwić całą dwójkę za jednym zamachem. Okazja nadarzyła się dosyć szybko gdyż wybrali się oni do ogrodu. Yuu bez zastanowienia chwycił kubek, wybiegł na podwórko i chlusnął jego zawartością prosto na twarze zszokowanej dwójki. Po wszystkim odłożył kubek na stół w kuchni i pobiegł zamknąć się w sypialni, mając w pamięci że Cornel jest zwykłą ciotą i zamiast walczyć na pieści jak facet to będzie próbował zrobić mu krzywdę patelnią, mikserem, mikrofalówką albo chuj wie czym. 100px Kto moczem wojuje od moczu ginie. Cornel i Tsunami wyskakują szybko do basenu żeby pozbyć się sików. Po chwili wynurzaja się z wody i z usmieszkiem pokazują srodkowy palec Yuu. 100px Yuu jest obrzydliwy! Myśli, że zabawa moczem jest fajna? To jest jedna z kategorii, których nigdy nie zawieram w opisach moich camshows i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Yuu jest okropny. Obrzydliwy. To jest parodia nie człowiek. Okropieństwo 100px Stwierdziłem, ze nie będę atakować Yuu. To sprawia mu za dużo przyjemności, a tego ode mnie nie dostanie. 700px 100px FELIX 100px MADISON 100px SEBASTIAN *w tle słychać '''GET SEBASTIAN OUT'*'' Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który ma opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z największą liczbą głosów a zarazem trzeciego wyeliminowanego... 100px MADISON MADISON, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Zapraszam wszystkich na czwarte zadanie o Głowę Domu! 700px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach